the_mockingbirds_songfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacaerys Waters
Jacaerys Waters is a bastard of House Velaryon. Biography Childhood Born as the only bastard son of Lord Victor Velaryon and a peasant woman who may have had been a dragon seed but seeing she died in childbirth in never matterd to the young bastard who was born in 373AC. The young Jacaerys had the luck that his father cared enough to take him in to his household and raised him as his other children sparing him from most of the stains caused by his birth. From an early age the young boy showed an interest in the sea and everything related soemthing that help his father warm up to him, most of his childhood the young boy used any exuse he could to spend time on a ship and in the water sometimes even skipping his lessons with his siblings to spend time on his small boat. The lord Velryon decided that the boy need it a distraction and forced him early to learn the sword sadly for the lord Victor and inmensly entertaining for his other chidren Jacaerys was decent at best in the art of swordmanship and even though his lessons continued it wasnt as intensive as before and the bastard returned to his obessesion of the sea until he discovered his other two poisons books and the bow. When one day the boy requsted to be trained in archery at his 9 years of age the lord accepted happily if only just to get the boy out of the dammed boats and to everyone surprised his was good almost never missing targets and training constantly but he never let that stop him from palying with his sibling who didnt seem to mind his status as a bastard and for that he never resented them. Teenage years Entering his teenage years the young Jacaerys continued living his life altough he was seen as sligthly exentric for his obssesion with everything related to the sea from animals to warfare and his constant reading in various subjects going from useful to bizarre. In 385AC Jacaerys left Westeros for the first time when he went with his father to Pentos to settle some trade deals with various merchants and when in the city he encountered members of the faith militant and that encounter caused him to start despising the Faith of the seven as something idiotic and because the andals created the faith he algo gained a distaste for the andals regarding everything valyrian as superior in every way. After his encounter with the armed branch of the faith of the seven the young bastard decided to simply stop worshipping the seven soemthing that didnt seem to bother his famiy who weren´t very devout and everything was fine until he decided he need it a religion life was starting to feel empty and the question of the after life kept coming up in his young mind until he hear about the Fourteen Flames in Braavos. Asking his fathe to be allowed to captain his own ship and go to the city of the Targaryens and luckly for him Lord Victor agreed and with that the 14 year old sailed to Braavos and returned as a beliver in the Fourteen Flames and besides the septon of the island being outraged no one really cared about his choice they were Valyrian and that was the religion of their people. The following years went for the young bastard went without anything of notice besides him developing an extreme vanity that was often mocked by his brothers now Jacaerys finds himself in King's Landing with his family waiting for an opportunity to rise in the world and the death of the king may provide dozens. Timeline 372AC: Jacaerys is born 387AC: Jacaerys converts to the Fourteen Flames. Family Tree Category:House Velaryon Category:Crownlander Category:Valyrian